


The Spinny Jump Thing

by greatveiledbear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick flick moment, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Relationship, small touches of angst but nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to do the spinny jump thing. Dean doesn't know what he means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spinny Jump Thing

“We should do the spinny jump thing,” says Cas.

Dean looks up from his laptop and frowns. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

“You know.” Cas gestures unhelpfully. “The spinny jump thing. Where I run to you and jump into your arms and you spin.” 

“And _why_ would we do this?” Dean thinks he understands _what_ Cas wants, but the _why_ is a mystery. After all, why would Cas want to jump into Dean’s arms and kiss him as Dean spun around for joy? Although put that way, it actually doesn’t sound unpleasant. 

Cas looks a little lost. “Isn’t that what couples do?”

“Only in chick flicks. Cas, where did you see this?” Dean shuts the laptop and gets to his feet, fixing his green eyes on his boyfriend. 

They’ve been dating for two weeks now, taking it slow. Dean wants more, good _God_ he wants it, but he’s afraid of how good it feels. He’s never felt that good for long without something going wrong. Cas doesn’t seem to mind the shyness, the carefully casual snuggles, the cautious kisses always preceded with permission. This, though—asking for chick flick moments—is new.

Cas shrugs. He’s not wearing his trench coat, and his collar is temptingly open. Dean wonders what Cas’s collarbone would feel like under his lips. 

“I just thought it would be useful,” Cas admits. “For if we get separated. To have practiced it so we know what to do when we see each other again. I know it’s supposed to be spontaneous, but sometimes it’s good to plan.”

Dean doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He clears his throat. “If we got separated,” he says, “what makes you think we’d ever see each other again?” 

Cas tilts his head. “We always have before,” he says softly. “Do you really think I’d let us part ways forever, Dean? I dragged you out of Hell itself, and I’d do it again in a _second_.”

Dean nods. Swallows. He turns away for a moment, rubs his eyes. His throat is full of laughter and emotion. 

God, what did he ever do to deserve Cas?

He clears his throat and turns back. “We better learn the spinny hug thing, then,” he manages, smiling. It’s a little difficult, but not forced, and when his eyes meet the piercing bright blue of Cas’s it turns into a genuine grin. 

Dean widens his stance, and holds out his arms. “Whenever you’re ready, Cas.”

Cas’s face splits into a grin, and suddenly, Dean realizes something. He hasn’t been giving Cas nearly enough affection. Cas has no idea how human relationships work. He doesn’t know how to ask. It’s something they’ll have to talk about once this is sorted out.

Cas steps back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He runs forward and leaps into the air.

The trouble is, Dean wasn’t expecting him to jump so _high_. He barely has time to recoil before Cas’s knees strike him in the chest with enough momentum to knock him to the floor. Dean falls heavily, throwing out an arm to catch himself, and Cas somersaults over his head with a yelp. There’s a crash and a _thud_ and the sound of breaking glass, and a gravel-on-whiskey voice says, “ _Ow!_ ” 

Dean coughs. “ _Jesus_ , Cas,” he manages, sitting up. “What the hell?!” He twists and sees Cas lying half on top of the toppled armchair, two pictures in broken frames next to him. There’s a dent in the wall. Dean’s pretty sure Cas kicked it. 

“Sorry,” rumbles Cas sheepishly. Dean can see the blush even from here. “I got excited. And, uh, overestimated.”

“Y’think? Maybe save that move for next time you need to knock out a henchman, huh?” Dean picks himself up—he’s not hurt, he just got the wind knocked out of him—and pulls Cas to his feet. “For now, let’s take this outside,” he says, but he hesitates as he realizes how close Cas is. They’re nearly nose to nose, and Cas is looking at Dean’s lips.

“Cas,” Dean says softly. “Any time you want a kiss, you know you can ask, right?” 

A blush creeps up Cas’s cheeks. “I…wasn’t sure it was proper,” he mumbles, ducking his head.

“Seriously. Whatever you want, man. A kiss, a hug, anything. Just ask.” Dean cups Cas’s face and kisses him, gently, and _oh_ it’s good. “I’ll tell you if I’m not in the mood,” he murmurs as he pulls away. 

Cas’s eyes open, heartbreakingly blue. “Dean,” he says softly. 

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you like to master the spinny jump thing with me?”

**

It takes them two hours to master the spinny jump thing, but if they ever get separated—well, now they’re prepared to reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, the urge to fluff just kinda hit me. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you've never seen the spinny jump thing, look up that video of Emma Watson dancing with Jimmy Fallon. It's adorable. 
> 
> Come talk to me at greatveiledbear.tumblr.com! I don't bite :)
> 
> Also, you should totally go read Kittyaceres' fic RE: The Spinny Jump thing, which is amazing. It's linked below. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [RE: The Spinny Jumpy Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422374) by [Kittyaceres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyaceres/pseuds/Kittyaceres)




End file.
